


The Pain of It

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [59]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a pain only he can cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of It

**Title:** The Pain of It  
 **Prompt:** #3. Unbearable Pain  
 **Word Count:** 166  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:**  
 **Warnings:** Character death  
 **Summary:** Merlin has a pain only he can cure. 

 

** The Pain of It **  
Merlin wasn’t sure when it started. At first it was just a dull ache that was barely noticeable. He didn’t mention it to anyone because he didn’t think it was anything.

But the pain increased over time. The dull ache became stronger until he couldn’t dismiss it anymore. Gaius looked him over and he found nothing wrong. But it was still there. 

It wasn’t until he was walking across the practice field on his way to do an errand for Gwen that he struck hard. Merlin fell to his knees in horrible pain. 

Leon and Percival rushed to his side. They carried him to Gaius’ chambers. 

Gaius still couldn’t find anything wrong with merlin. Then he realized that Merlin’s pain was not physical but caused by grief instead. 

“You must mourn for him Merlin. If you do not, it will kill you.” Gaius told Merlin when he realized what it was.

“How do I mourn a part of myself?” Merlin curled into a ball and sobbed.


End file.
